Landens Medicus
---- |Row 5 title = Affiliations: |Row 5 info = The Dwarven Clans The Scarlet Crusade (Formerly) ---- |Row 6 title = Relatives: |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Coat of Arms: |Row 7 info = 250px ---- |Row 8 title = Accolades: |Row 8 info = ---- |Row 9 title = Titles: Signature: |Row 9 info = 200px |image =File:Fa0ae7b84ebaee9b35b385db25f38424.jpg| |caption =Portrait of the Arathorian Bishop. Click here for music theme ---- |imagewidth = 300 |Allegiance = |Branch = |Service = 30 L.C. - 36 L.C. (Stormwind Army) 36 L.C. - 37 L.C. (Stromgarde Army) |Battles = |Awards = }} Abridged History Known for his proud connoisseurship of fine wines and pristinely constructed sandcastles, His Grace Landens Vanthel Medicus was born in the Carthan Duchy of the Arathi Highlands to the prestigious House of Lionblood, a family which he has since disowned and disassociated himself through the use of a regnal name during his bishopric reign. An ordained and consecrated Priest of the Church of the Holy Light, Landens also maintains a position as a Consular Spiritual to the Stormwind House of Nobles, advising the realm on affairs pertaining to the Holy Faith and its members. Becoming extremely interested in merchanting after serving as a deckhand aboard ships in the Great Sea, Landens left the the Arathi Highlands at a young age to resettle in Stormwind City with hopes to expand his craving aspirations as a potential merchant and trade baron, drawing large inspirations from the various Goblin cartels throughout Azeroth. Fate, however, had dealt Landens another deck of cards as he found himself putting aside his mariner ambitions and instead serving in His Majesty's army during the War against the Lich King. Landens found soldiering to be physically and mentally challenging, yet rewarding, throughout his days in the frozen tundras of Northrend. Continuing his service after the war for the military conflicts to come, Landens had developed a reputation of a skilled and loyal swordsman amongst his peers. After the conclusion of his service to Stormwind Landens had returned home, serving as a statesmen at varying positions for the Kingdom of Stromgarde's Duchy of Carthan. His time in politics was short lived, realizing what little remnants remained of Strom were in fact barbaric factions hiding behind the once noble banner vying for control through the use of distortion and violence. //WIP// Physical Description Potentially described as a tree limb swaying in the wind, Landens was a slender man standing a near six foot three. Thick wavy brown hair decorated his head and swayed loosely in any breeze. Wrapping around his chin and over his upper lip, the Bishop's face was accented by a short beard, often untamed except during formal occasions. His gaze was a hue of very light green with a defined and sharp brow resting atop. Trivia Landens has developed an unquenchable passion for Dwarven and Titanic history and culture. He fluently reads, writes, and speaks the Dwarven language as well as the the Dark Iron dialect. He is a frequent customer of Shadowforge's infamous tavern the Grim Guzzler, and can often be found at excavation sites across Azeroth on his free time furthering his knowledge about the great mysteries of Azeroth. Gallery WoWScrnShot_090117_033501.jpg|Landens and the Imperator, Mathilan the Lionblood. WoWScrnShot_042117_151521.jpg|Landens stands front, Duke Telirius and Evocati Zyadet, looking at the Stromic Flag. WoWScrnShot 031117 113050.jpg|Officers and Legionnaires briefing. WoWScrnShot_031117_111512.jpg|Landens reviews soldiers as they speak to the Imperator. WoWScrnShot_012517_180735.jpg|Speaking to the Imperator and Grand Duke. WoWScrnShot_081817_210301.jpg|Far-upper-left, Landens stands honor guard for Varian Wrynn one year death-anniversary. WoWScrnShot_120516_135304.jpg|Arathorian Soldiers patrol the Wetlands. WoWScrnShot_012917_155310.jpg|Soldiers and crew around the campfire. WoWScrnShot_022617_115843.jpg|Attending Kýriel Disario funneral. WoWScrnShot_030417_191049.jpg|Wife and Landens enjoying eachothers company. WoWScrnShot 031117 101829.jpg|Marriage to Marigold Swire. WoWScrnShot_121717_121219.jpg|Funeral for Melchiz Tzedeck. WoWScrnShot_121717_121057.jpg|Funeral for Melchiz Tzedeck. WoWScrnShot_121717_112525.jpg|Funeral for Melchiz Tzedeck. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stromic Category:House of Lionblood Category:Clerics Category:Kingdom of Arathor Category:Priests Category:Bishops Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Knights Category:Stromgarde Peerage Category:Diocese of Stromgarde Category:Stormwind Army Category:Stromgarde Army